The Avatar
by libi94
Summary: Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers.
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar

The ceiling looked just as it always did, solid white facade covered in grape vines. Sitting up in my bed i looked around my room. Ma had opened my window and I could hear the birds singing along to Ma's song. Slowly i got up and walked towards the kitchen imagining the day before me. First I would help Ma with her patients then I would help make the lunch and then finally i would go see Da. My days were always the same with nothing to break them up or disturb the peace. No, everything was perfect in Dreamland. A Haven designed for the Dream King now being used a hospital it had a certain charm about it. Because I lived here the elements were everywhere and because it was in the Realms of the Gods it's naturally the most beautiful place.

Ma was in the kitchen bandaging up a little boys leg, her brown wavy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her fringe was in her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful but somehow it always amazed me how someone as stunning as her could give birth to someone as ordinary as me.

Even though I knew she could sense people it still amazes me how she can just turn around as soon as I enter a room. Though this time she didnt, she kept bandaging the little boys leg and kissed him better when she was done. Without a word he ran off into the garden as she smiled at his back, then without looking at me she started making breakfast. A little confused i came up behind her, intending to scare her with a simple BOO she then chose to turn around. Looking at her straight in the eyes i could see that something was wrong. Her usually smiling mouth was turned down into a worried line and her hazel eyes were brimming with tears. It didnt make sense, someone in such a perfect place couldnt possibly be unhappy yet here she was, her beautiful face looking sadly down at me.

Uncomfortable I turned away and got some bread out, she kept gazing at me.

"Alex, your father and i had a little talk and we'd like to discuss something with you" Her voice broke and it practically broke my heart. Someone like my mother shouldnt cry, it just wasnt right, it wasnt natural.

Out of nowhere my father materialised, now for most people this would seem quite odd though when your father is the Dream King you get used to things like that.

"Alex, please sit down honey. Your mother and I have had an idea we'd like to talk to you about, now we wont force anything on you and we're sure you'll make the right decision" Whispered Da, his voice just a gentle as always. He put his arm around Ma's shoulders and smiled at her. Now i knew something was up, the last time both my parents wated to 'talk with me' they wanted me to go to a field trip to the Black God's Realms. I went of course but it was so dark and gloomy down there i didnt enjoy a second of it.

"Alex, we've been thinking and we're not sure that keeping you here is the right thing to do, you're half mortal and should get the chance to live your life." Whispered Da, his voice breaking halfway through, this was hard for him. I knew he didnt like being a few metres from me but now he was talking about sending me into another Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and stormed away. They cant ask me to leave! This is my home, i belong with them, my parents, not with some strangers claiming to be my family! I slammed the door to my room shut, it was mainly just a dramatic effect because it didnt stop Ma opening my door and coming into my room. Slowly and carefully she sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit with her. Reluctantly I obliged.

"Alex, you know your Da and I wouldnt force you to do anything you didnt want to, but we think this is the right thing for you to do" Said Ma, smiling at me THAT smile that you cant say no to. I hated it when she did that, the guilt trip, yet she can do it so well. Because I didnt trust myself to speak, knowng that i'd probably burst into tears, i just nodded. Crying, Ma hugged me and squeezed me tight and i knew she didnt want to let me go.

"Goodbye Ma, goodbye Da, I'll miss you and I promise I'll pay respects at your temples whenever I can!" I cried.

Da laughed, but it didnt come from his heart, it was forced and stiff and I knew it was just putting on a show to keep Ma together, though he was failing. Ma couldnt even look at me, she was crying quietly in Da's arms her arms around him.

Gently i mounted my horse and bid everyone farewell again. All the Gods had turned up to say goodbye to me, they obviously didnt expect me back for some time. Then with a flash my world was gone, in the blink of an eye i had arrived just outside a fort. Two flags flew overhead, a plain brown one with a key and a lioness rampant. Ma told me about this, the brown one was my uncle's flag, the Baron and the lioness was his wife's.

Slowly i lead my horse to the guards on the forts wall. Laughing to myself i waved and smiled at them, baffled they let me in. My thoughts were confirmed, they were expecting me.

Looking into the courtyard I could see a family. Two adults, three children i looked pretty basic and boring to me. Looking for the dramatic effect i galloped up to them, letting my hood fall off my head and letting my tumble of golden curls fan out behind me, my horse, Firenze was already pretty impressive with a mane made of fire, a coat that made pure snow look dark and piercing red eyes that could give anyone nightmares and my fiersom image would definetely not help with the whole friendly Goddess image. Pulling Firenze to a stop i attemped to do a graceful dismount. However, even though i'm half Goddess I never inherited either of my parents grace so mid dismount i got my foot caught in the stirrup and did i kind of stack/hop down from my mighty beast. Rather then cower in terror like i imagined my observers looked at me and laughed. It was one of those moments when you knew exactly what those surrounding you were thinking 'How is that girl a Goddess?' would be the question going through all their minds. Embarrassed I lowered my head and blushed, the red clashing terribly with my bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Carefully i approached my supposed family. The Baron stuck out his hand for me, Ma had gone through this practice with me, apparently i was supposed to shake it. Feeling embarrassed about my entrance i did what was expected of me. The Baron introduced himself and his family though there was no need, I'd heard of them from Ma's stories about her life.

"I am Princess Alexandrina of the Elements, daughter of Gainel the Dream King and Eliana the People's Queen" I announced after he'd finished with their introductions. The whole family looked quite taken aback with my title except Baron George Cooper, he laughed. Confused i followed him into the small castle, although it was in the Mortal Realms it was quite beautiful in a simple way. The floors had dust on them and everything looked quite old though it had a quaint charm that made it feel more like a home then a fort.

The Baron personally led me to my room in silence though when we got there I could hold it in no longer, Ma always said i was a chatter-box.

"Excuse me Baron George Cooper" i began, trying to be polite, regal and impressive "Why did you laugh at my introduction?" I knew it sounded blunt by i have absolutely no tact whatsoever. The Baron looked me over with a quizzical look in his eye, i knew i'm not what people thing of whne they think Goddess but somehow the Baron expected me, he wasnt surprised by me unlike most creatures.

"I apologize Your Highness if my laughter offended you, its just that you are so different from your mother" he replied, his use of my title mocking. I wasnt sure whether this was an insult, Ma was the kindest, prettiest, sweetest, gentlest woman to ever have lived, everyone wanted to be like her, everyone but me.

I pondered this thought for a while, lost in my own dreamland when i finally came back down to Tortall i realised that the Baron had left my room. Walking around i found it was modestly furnished, small yet comfortable. It wasnt until i looked at my new bed that i realised just how tired i was, slowly i crawled into it and fell asleep.


End file.
